Adventures of The Akatsuki
by TicklesClosearx
Summary: This story follows the Adventures of the Akatsuki as they go throught the Naruto series. Staring The Akatsuki members... Pain, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Rated T because for some reason some humor is.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting The Akatsuki

_**Adventures of The Akatsuki**_

_**Chapter 1- Meeting The Akatsuki**_

Pain: Okay fellow Akatsuki it's time for the first mission.

Itachi: Are we going to fight Sasuka!

Pain: No Itachi and we never well remember he's on our side now.

Itachi: Yeah what ever.

Kisame: Are we going to sea world!

Pain: No Kisame!

Zetsu: Are selling the stuff today.

Pain: What stuff?

Zetsu: You know the stuff on my head.

Pain: No one ever told me that was smoke able.

Zetsu: Oh… well it is.

Pain: Give me some of that and no we aren't.

Deidara: Are we going to take Gaara and kill him?

Pain: No… wait yes we are.

Deidara: YEAH! Who's the loser getting that job?

Pain: You and mister Puppet Master.

Puppet Master Guy: Why do I have to go with Deidara his hands freak me out and he eats sand balls.

Pain: Just do it!

Puppet Master: Okay.

Deidara: So are we going now or later because I need to prepare and get sand balls ready.

Pain: Fine get ready you guys leave tomorrow.

Deidara: Okay I need this ball of sand for a bird I'll take a few spider bombs for an epic fight scene against Gaara and then I'll bring my running shoes incase I meet that Naruto kid.

Puppet Master: I'll bring this puppet and this one and this one especially.

Deidara: Where do you keep your puppets anyways?

Puppet Master: In my cloak of course!

Deidara: But you can't fit 3 puppets in that thing.

Puppet Master: Yes you can.

Deidara: Fine, let's get some sleep for the mission.

Meanwhile in His room…

Pain: We need some new members so… ZETSU COME HERE!

Zetsu: WHAT!

Pain: Go look for a new member.

Zetsu: Should I look for anyone specifically?

Pain: Yeah look for some evil.

Zetsu: Okay I'll go tomorrow then.

Pain: Okay then.

The Next Day

Deidara: And were off.

Puppet Master: Hold up these puppets are heavy!

Deidara: Fine.

Pain: See ya Zetsu.

Zetsu: See ya!

Pain: Now let's see who do we have left? We got Itachi, Kisame, Konan Orochimaru, and Sasuka.

Itachi: Sasuka!

Kisame: Itachi his on our side now SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!

Orochimaru: I say me and Sasuka do something fun at my place.

Pain: And what the heck does that mean.

Orochimaru: Nothing.

Pain: …. Okay then Orochimaru you're going to go you're base with Sasuka.

Sasuka: OH PLEASE ON NOT AGAIN PLEASE NO!

Orochimaru: Come along Sasuka we got to make it before it gets dark.

Sasuka: OH MY GOSH! PLEASE SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!

Pain: Good bye! So now it's just Itachi, Kisame and Konan. ITACHI! KISAME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Itachi: Playing the Wii.

Kisame: Watching Harry Potter 6.

Pain: DOES IT HAVE THE 7th TRAILER!

Kisame: No.

Pain: Good bye.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Land of Sand

Deidara: It's a good thing I brought my iPad along or else we would have nothing to do along the way here.

Puppet Master: Yeah anyways I think you can handle this one on your own.

Deidara: YOU MEAN IT!

Puppet Master: Totally!

Deidara: OH GOODY!

Meanwhile somewhere in a forest

Zetsu: Oh where am I going to find someone that's evil!

Back in the Desert

Deidara: Okay time to steal Gaara. Okay GAARA! COME OUT HERE!

Gaara: WHAT!

Deidara: Were going to have an epic fight!

Gaara: Okay!

Random Guy: Blah, blah, blah, CHASE!

Gaara: SAND COFFIN!

Deidara: What oh… WHAT THE ****! THAT WAS MY HAND!

Gaara: So!

Deidara: GO SPIDER BOMBS!

Gaara: HA! Sand Ball

Deidara: HA! YOU FAIL! 1, 2, 3 BOMB!

Gaara: DOH CRAP!

Meanwhile back in the forest

Zetsu: Hello who are you?

_: I am Obito but now I go by the name Tobi.

Zetsu: What happened to the other half of you're body?

Tobi: It got cut off by a rock…

Zetsu: Okay then you want to join the Akatsuki?

Tobi: YES!

Zetsu: Okay come back to the Hideout with me then.

Back in the Desert

Deidara: Oh holding a dead body is so fun! Riding on a bird also way to fun!

Puppet Master: I see the plan went well.

Deidara: Oh yes… VERY WELL. I got something from him, he got something from me.

Puppet Master: Hmm… It seems you're in need of a hand…

Deidara: Shut the heck up.

Back at the Hideout

Pain: Okay let's see how your mission went… okay so Hidan it says here all you did was pray… Go pray that next time you'll actually kill someone!

Hidan: I'll pray harder next time.

Pain: No just don't even pray at all.

Hidan: ... During missions right! I HAVE TO DO IT SOME TIME!

Pain: Fine just not during missions. Now Kakuzu it says here you got 50 bucks and you defeated Naruto Uzumaki!

Kakuzu: Well… I might have made that part up…

Pain: DID YOU MAKE IT UP!

Kakuzu: YYyyyess!

Pain: Ugh, just give me half of the money and I'll let you go.

Kakuzu: Okay here's 24 dollars.

Pain: It's supposed to be 25!

Kakuzu: WELL TO BAD!

Pain: Fine take the stupid money.

Meanwhile back in the Forest

Zetsu: So Tobi what evil have you done?

Tobi: Umm let's see what Tobi did… AH! Tobi unleashed a Ninetails Fox upon the Hidden Leaf Village, Tobi killed the Uchiha clan, and Tobi through a rock at Naruto.

Zetsu: HAHA! Tobi you're so funny!

Tobi: Is Tobi a Guud Boy!

Zetsu: Yes Tobi is a good boy.

Tobi: YA!

Zetsu: Pain well be happy once we get out of this forest and into our hideout

Back at the Hideout

Pain: Okay let's see how your mission went… okay so Hidan it says here all you did was pray… Go pray that next time you'll actually kill someone!

Hidan: I'll pray harder next time.

Pain: No just don't even pray at all.

Hidan: ... During missions right! I HAVE TO DO IT SOME TIME!

Pain: Fine just not during missions. Now Kakuzu it says here you got 50 bucks and you defeated Naruto Uzumaki!

Kakuzu: Well… I might have made that part up…

Pain: DID YOU MAKE IT UP!

Kakuzu: YYyyyess!

Pain: Ugh, just give me half of the money and I'll let you go.

Kakuzu: Okay here's 24 dollars.

Pain: It's supposed to be 25!

Kakuzu: WELL TO BAD!

Pain: Fine take the stupid money.

Meanwhile back in the Forest

Zetsu: So Tobi what evil have you done?

Tobi: Umm let's see what Tobi did… AH! Tobi unleashed a Ninetails Fox upon the Hidden Leaf Village, Tobi killed the Uchiha clan, and Tobi through a rock at Naruto.

Zetsu: HAHA! Tobi you're so funny!

Tobi: Is Tobi a Guud Boy!

Zetsu: Yes Tobi is a good boy.

Tobi: YA!

Zetsu: Pain well be happy once we get out of this forest and into our hideout


	2. Chapter 2 Members of The Akatsuki

_**Chapter 2- Members of The Akatsuki**_

Orochimaru: Okay Pain we need to talk

Pain: Can't it wait I'm trying to talk to Konan and…

Orochimaru: NO!

Pain: Fine what!

Orochimaru: Me and SAASSSUUKKAA are going to sssstart a new group of evil doers!

Pain: What about the Akatsuki!

Orochimaru: Well I don't know that's you're problem you're the leader! We already have a base and members so it's cool…

Pain: Fine Itachi well be happy to know Sasuka isn't living here anymore anyways.

Itachi: WHERE'S SASUKA!

Kisame: *Chuckle* I am Sasuka!

Itachi: Sasuka you have grown stronger…!

Kisame: How do you know I've grown stronger when you haven't even fought me yet!

Itachi: OH A FIGHT THEN! Blah, Blah, Blah, Sharingan!

Kisame: OH CRAP!

Itachi: Time for some torture.

Kisame: ITACHI ITS ME KISAME!

Itachi: Ha everyone knows Kisame isn't Sasuka!

Kisame: ITS ME!

Itachi: FINE I'll let you go this once!

Kisame: YES! THANK YOU!

Pain: Okay so now that Orochimaru and Sasuka have left… WE NEED NEW MEMBERS!

Meanwhile back in the Desert with Deidara and Puppet Master Guy

Deidara: Hey do you think I'll ever get my arm back I mean it had a ring on it that cost me a lot of money!

Puppet Master: I'm sure you'll find it sometime.

Deidara: Yeah I hope… Hey we're finally out of that Desert! And OH CRAP SOMEONES FOLLOWING US!

Puppet Master: You go on ahead I'll take care of them!

Deidara: Okay! *Run, Run, Jump, Jump*

Kakashi: After the guy with Gaara!

Naruto: Gaara!

Sakura: Looks it puppet guy.

Old Lady Person: Puppet guy VS Puppet girl!

After an intense fight between Old Lady and Puppet Master

Puppet Master: OH CRAP! I'M DYING Oh yeah I was suppose to meet Orochimaru at a bridge somewhere, you mind meeting him there for me… thanks! *Dead*

Back at Deidara

Kakashi: GO! SWIRLY EYE!

Deidara: What do you plan to do with OH CRAP MY OTHER ARM! WHAT THE **** WAS THAT! THAT WAS MY ONLY ARM NOW HOW THE HECK DO I SUMMON STUFF! I'M OUTA HERE TAKE THE DANG BODY!

Back at the Akatsuki Hideout

Pain: Orochimaru do you really have to take Kabuto!

Orochimaru: YES!

Pain: GOOD RIDDANCE!

Orochimaru: Anyways our little group is doing quite well now Sasuka is even attempting to kill someone! OH I WONDER WHO!

Pain: Yeah good luck with that I'm going to go now bye.

In the forest with Tobi and Zetsu

Zetsu: What did you find Tobi!

Tobi: TOBI FINDS A RING! TOBI FINDS A RING!

Zetsu: GOOD BOY TOBI!

Tobi: Tobi knows!

Zetsu: Hmm this looks like Deidara's Ring… COOL! TOBI! It's time to go to the Hideout.

Tobi: AWESOMENESS!

Everyone then ventures back to the Akatsuki Hideout

Pain: Okay! Time for a full report on what all happened… FIRST Deidara and… Where's Sasori!

Deidara: Puppet master guy he umm died.

Pain: Oh… was it a good fight!

Deidara: I think it was!

Pain: Well good then… Umm anyways what happened to you're arms.

Kisame: Yeah looks like you could use a HAND!

Deidara: SASORI ALREADY MADE THAT JOKE!

Kisame: You sure look like you could be a handy man around here.

Deidara: SHUT THE…

Pain: Kisame is right! Without you're arms you're useless so… I'll have someone make you a new one…

One repaired hand later.

Pain: There you go and here's you're other one too. Now Zetsu who is…

Tobi: I'M TOBI!

Pain: Retarded friend…

Tobi: I TOBI!

Zetsu: This is Tobi.

Tobi: IM A GUUD BOY!

Pain: What skills does he have?

Zetsu: He has the skill to find A RING!

Tobi: IM A GUUD BOY!

Pain: Who's ring?

Zetsu: Deidara's.

Tobi: Hey Kisame!

Pain: Well maybe we should let him join…

Kisame: What!

Zetsu: He is a very good boy!

Tobi: I LIKE FISH STICKS!

Pain: Hmm we don't want good boys though then again…

Kisame: OH CRAP! PAIN DON'T LET HIM JOIN!

Tobi: Itachi looks is Sasuka! He is right besides ya!

Pain: Then it's settled!

Itachi: SASUKA WHERE!

Pain: Tobi is!

Kisame: NO I'M NOT SASUKA I'M!

Itachi: FIRE BREATH JUTSU!

Pain: Not joining us…

Tobi: YEAH! FISH STICKS!

Kisame: I'm going to kill you!

Pain: Okay everyone Tobi isn't joining us GOODBYE!

Tobi: AH BUT TOBI WANTS TO JOIN!

Zetsu: We need a new member…

Kisame: NO IT'S BEEN DECIDED NO NEW MEMBER! *Throws Tobi*

Tobi: AH!

Pain: Okay time for some News! Presented by… Me and Konan…

Random Guy: The Akatsuki Channel presents you… AKATSUKI NEWS! Staring Pain and Konan!

Pain: Good evening and welcome to Akatsuki News Today's story Gaara is somehow brought back to life!

Konan: Yes somehow Gaara was brought back to life, after being killed, by an old lady who later died.

Pain: Umm yeah that's it for today's news see ya next time on Akatsuki News!

Deidara: GAARAS ALIVE! MAN!

Pain: Yes I know it's sad but we have to keep trying… Now tomorrow Konan and I are going out to go meet with Orochimaru you all well be response able for the hideout.

Deidara: WE CAN DO WHAT EVER!

Pain: I hate to say it… but yes. EXCEPT EAT EACH OTHER ZETSU THAT MEANS YOU!

Zetsu: AH man!

Pain: So anyways everyone off to bed.

Everyone: AH! Why now!

Pain: Because I need to do some stuff.

Deidara: Fine!

Zetsu: What about Tobi.

Pain: What about him.

Zetsu: I don't know is he in?

Pain: Not yet…

Meanwhile Tobi, who is still falling…

Tobi: AAAAAAHHHH! *SLAM* OUCH!


End file.
